kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stun Gun Rider: Volts
Stun Gun Rider: Volts is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Deku. It features the debut of Denki Kaminari's Rider form, Kamen Rider Volts following his at the end of Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, as well his brief cameo at the end of the previous episode, as well the full debut of Shie Hassaikai, the new villain group in the series, and the introduction of the Hassaikai KyofuJuu. This is the first episode of a story-arc that introduces a new antagonist faction of the series. Synopsis New Year has arrived in Japan, as well peace has truly arrived for the first time, following the defeat and downfall of the League of Villains. But however, in the shadows, a new group rises, a villain group known as Shie Hassaikai, led by a mysterious person called Overhaul, who managed to create a new type of monsters known as the KyofuJuu, with the Fear Deathxolotl being sent to destroy all human beings and erase their Quirks. To stop the new threat, the Riders must stop them for once, with Denki Kaminari finally transforming into his own Rider form. Plot To be added Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * Hero Driver, QuirkChangers: (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * : Tasuku Hatanaka (Voice) * : Ryō Hirohashi (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Eri Kitamura (Voice) * : Kaori Nazuka (Voice) * : Kosuke Kuwano (Voice) * : Tōru Nara (Voice) * : Kosuke Miyoshi (Voice) * : Masakazu Nishida (Voice) *Kai Chisaki/Overhaul : Kenjiro Tsuda (Voice) *Mimic : Mamiya Yasuhiro Mamiya (Voice) *Hari Kurono/Chronostasis : Mamiya Yasuhiro Mamiya (Voice) * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Uravity: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Ingenium: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Froppy: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) * Kamen Rider Volts: (藤井 祐伍 Fujii Yūgo) QuirkChangers * QuirkChangers Used: ** Deku *** One For All, Super One For All ** Kacchan *** Explosion ** Uravity *** Zero-Gravity ** Shoto *** Half-Cold, Half-Hot **Ingenium *** Engine ** Froppy *** Frog ** Riot *** Hardening ** Volts *** Electrification * Form(s) used: ** Deku *** Super One For All ** Kacchan *** n/a ** Uravity *** n/a ** Shoto *** n/a ** Ingenium *** n/a ** Froppy *** n/a ** Riot *** n/a ** Volts *** n/a Errors To be added Notes * As part of , this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'Closing Screen QuirkChangers:' **Kamen Rider: Volts **QuirkChangers ***Volts: Elecrification *'Count at episode end' **'QuirkChangers in Deku's possession': One For All, Explosion, Axe, Big Fist, Foldabody, Super One For All **'QuirkChangers in Kacchan's possession': Explosion **'QuirkChangers in Uravity's possession': Zero Gravity, Dragon **'QuirkChangers in Shoto's possession': Half-Cold, Half-Hot **'QuirkChangers in Ingenium's possession': Engine **'QuirkChangers in Froppy's possession': Frog **'QuirkChangers in Volts's possession': Elecrification **'QuirkChangers in unknown possession': Darkness * The episode aired one day after the twelfth episode of the 4th season of My Hero Academia (the series that Kamen Rider Deku is based on), Unforeseen Hope. * This is the first Kamen Rider episode to air in the 2020s. Category:New Year Episode